Yamoto Goreshima
|affiliation = TBA |firstepisode = TBA |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA |cast = TBA |image2 = }} 'Character History' 'Past' to be added 'present' to be added 'Forms' *'Height': 204.0 cm. *'Weight': 111.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 8.8 t. *'Kicking power': 13 t. *'Maximum jump height': 43 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m per 5.4 sec. is Ghost's red evolved form of Ore Damashii with fire-like details on the suit. Accessed through the Toucon Boost Ghost Eyecon, this form bears the helmet with the . While assuming Toucon Boost Damashii, Ghost dons the where he is armed with the Sunglasseslasher. This Damashii has three finishing attacks. *Ghost Driver Finisher: ** : A flying kick that uses spiritual energy which makes the body and mask of Ghost's form glow and envelops him in a red fiery flame. It can also be used as a slash or shooting attack with the Sunglasseslasher. ***In episode 18, Ghost uses the Sunglasseslasher, with the Himiko and Newton Eyecons inside, to create a powerful slash attack using Himiko's power and Newton's repulsion. *Sunglasseslasher Finishers: ** : In Sword Mode, Ghost channels the energy of two Ghost Eyecons in his Sunglasseslasher and delivers a powerful slash. ***'Ore & Robin': Ghost creates a fiery arrow that pierces its targets with great force. ***'Himiko & Newton': Ghost creates a mixture of Himiko's power and Newton's repulsion strong enough to clear Ganma Superior Knife's fog. ** : In Blaster Mode, Ghost channels the energy of two Ghost Eyecons in his Sunglasseslasher and delivers a powerful blast. *Ghost Driver + Sunglasseslasher Finisher: ** : After loading the Ore Ghost Eyecon and the Musashi Ghost Eyecon in the Sunglasseslasher in Sword Mode, it turns into an energized axe that Ghost can use to slash the enemy with. This form debuts in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Ghost & Drive: Super Movie War Genesis under the name of . Apperances: Ghost TBA - Goemon= Goemon Damashii *'Height': 204.0 cm *'Weight': 114.0 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 11.9 t *'Kicking power': 15.1 t *'Maximum jump height': 43.5 m *'Maximum running speed': 100 m per 4 sec.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/goemondamashii/ Goemon Damashii is Ghost's light green ninja/kabuki-based form themed after , a Japanese ninja thief whom, like Robin Hood of England, stole from the wealthy and gave to the poor, though he was executed by being boiled alive. Though accurate historical accounts of his life are scarce, many folk legends are told based on his supposed exploits and are reenacted in classic theater plays, thus making him a prominent figure in modern Japanese pop culture. Accessed through the Goemon Ghost Eyecon, this form bears the helmet with the '|フェイスクマドリ|Feisu Kumadori}} faceplate. While assuming Goemon Damashii, Ghost dons the and the . While using Goemon Damashii, Takeru's speed and reflexes are enhanced to the point of being able to evade the Katana Ganma's Swallow Blade with ease. This form's finisher is the : Using the Sunglasseslasher in Sword Mode, Ghost channels the energy of a normal Ghost Eyecon and the Toucon Boost Ghost Eyecon in his Sunglasseslasher and delivers a powerful slash. *'Ore and Toucon Boost': The blade is enshrouded by vermillion flames that then heat up the blade to allow a white-hot slash. Apperances: Ghost TBA - Ryoma= Ryoma Damashii (Crashing waves; seagulls calling)|Transformation announcement|Kamen Rider Ghost}} *'Height': 204.0 cm *'Weight': 107.0 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 9 t *'Kicking power': 13.4 t *'Maximum jump height': 44 m *'Maximum running speed': 100 m per 5.2 sec.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/ryomadamashii/ Ryoma Damashii is Ghost's purple samurai-based form themed after , a samurai who was an influential part of the events that brought about the end of the Tokugawa Shogunate. This led to the which changed Japan's government to that of a peaceful constitutional monarchy instead of one ruled by an Imperial shogunate family through war and conquest, though Ryoma's assassination prevented him from seeing his work. Accessed through the Ryoma Ghost Eyecon, this form bears the helmet with the faceplate. While assuming Ryoma Damashii, Ghost dons the and the Not much is known about Ryoma Damashii's powers at this time. This form has two finishers: *Sunglasseslasher finisher: ** : In Blaster Mode, Ghost channels the energy of a normal Ghost Eyecon and the Toucon Boost Ghost Eyecon in his Sunglasseslasher and delivers a powerful blast. ***'Ore and Toucon Boost': The barrel is enshrouded by vermillion flames that then travel to the muzzle to allow a white-hot stream of fire that takes the form of a flaming dragon. *Gan Gun Saber + Sunglasseslasher finisher: ** : After loading the Ore Ghost Eyecon and the Toucon Boost Ghost Eyecon in the Sunglasseslasher, Ghost can perform a slash attack with the Gan Gun Saber in Blade Mode and a shooting attack with the Sunglasseslasher in Blaster Mode. Apperances: Ghost TBA - Himiko= Himiko Damashii ( music and instruments)|Transformation announcement|Kamen Rider Ghost}} *'Height': 206.0 cm *'Weight': 104.5 Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 7.6 t *'Kicking power': 13.5 t *'Maximum jump height': 46.0 m *'Maximum running speed':100 m per 5.9 sec.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/himikodamashii/ Himiko Damashii is Ghost's pink shaman-based form themed after , the shaman queen of ancient Japan's Yamatai, back when the country was known by it's earliest known name, Wa, which was during the Yayoi Period, following the Civil War of Wa. Accessed through the Himiko Ghost Eyecon, this form bears the helmet with the '|フェイスマガタマ|Feisu Magatama}} faceplate. While assuming Himiko Damashii, Ghost dons the and the Using Himiko Damashii, Ghost gains magic-based powers. This form has been shown to disperse the magnetic fog given off by Knife Gamma. This form's finisher is the : Ghost activates the Omega Drive function on his Ghost Driver and creates a powerful pink tornado sweeping the enemy off its feet and then slashes the enemy with the Sunglasseslasher. Apperances: Ghost TBA - Toucon Benkei= Toucon Benkei Damashii *'Height': 204.0 cm. *'Weight': 130.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 16.0 t. *'Kicking power': 14.4 t. *'Maximum jump height': 39.9 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m per 6.0 sec.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/touconbenkeidamashii/ Toucon Benkei Damashii is an upgraded version of Ghost's Benkei Damashii, using the Transient suit of Toucon Boost Damashii. Accessed through the Benkei Ghost Eyecon, this form bears the helmet with the faceplate. This form debuts in episode 19. While assuming Toucon Benkei Damashii, Ghost dons the adorned with the where he is able to combine the Kumo Lantern Ghost Gadget with his Gan Gan Saber to create its Hammer Mode. This form's finisher is the : In Hammer Mode, Ghost charges energy to the Kumo Lantern on the Gan Gun Saber, then slams the weapon on the ground, generating fiery, energy constructs shaped like the weapons found on the Face Seven Arms faceplate, which are then flung at the opponent. Apperances: Ghost TBA - Toucon Musashi= Toucon Musashi Damashii *'Height': 209.0 cm. *'Weight': 108.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 9.4 t. *'Kicking power': 14.0 t. *'Maximum jump height': 42.0 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m per 5.7 sec.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/touconmusashidamashii/ Toucon Musashi Damashii is an upgraded version of Ghost's Musashi Damashii, using the Transient suit of Toucon Boost Damashii. Accessed through the Musashi Ghost Eyecon, this form bears the helmet with the faceplate. While assuming Toucon Musashi Damashii, Ghost dons the adorned with both the '|セツナノハチマキ|Setsuna no Hachimaki}} and ' Sword'|ゴリンノマゲガタナ|Gorin no Mage Gatana}}; he is also able to use his Gan Gun Saber in its Blade Mode and his Sunglasseslasher in Sword Mode for Niten Ichi-ryū swordsmanship. This form's attributes are double that of the ordinary Musashi Damashii. This form's finisher is the : Ghost activates the Omega Drive function on his Ghost Driver and creates a set of energy blades on the Gan Gun Saber in Blade Mode and the Sunglasseslasher in Sword Mode and then slashes the enemy. In Episode 20, Ghost attempted to use this finisher on Gamma Superior Seiryuto but he disappeared before Ghost could finish him off. Apperances: Ghost TBA - Toucon Houdini= Toucon Houdini Damashii *'Height': 205.0 cm. *'Weight': 322.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 10.8 t. *'Kicking power': 14.4 t. *'Maximum jump height': 43.1 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m per 5.4 sec. is an upgraded version of Specter's Houdini Damashii, using the Transient suit of Toucon Boost Damashii. Accessed through the Houdini Ghost Eyecon, this form bears the helmet with the faceplate. As this form is originally worn by Kamen Rider Specter, this form's are still present on the Persona Illusionist. While assuming Toucon Houdini Damashii, Ghost fuses himself with Specter's Machine Hoodie to don the where he gains the power of flight by using the wheels of the bike as jet turbines and the body of it as wings, thanks to the helm attached to the Psychic Hunter Hood that helps control flight. He also has the ability to teleport instantly, catching any opponents into surprise. Apperances: Ghost TBA - Toucon Beethoven= Toucon Beethoven Damashii (Orchestrated tune choir)|Transformation announcement|Kamen Rider Ghost}} *'Height': 204 cm. *'Weight': 108.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 7.8 t. *'Kicking power': 12.9 t. *'Maximum jump height': 42.0 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.3 sec. is an upgraded version of Ghost's Beethoven Damashii, using the Transient suit of Toucon Boost Damashii. Accessed through the Beethoven Ghost Eyecon, this form bears the helmet with the faceplate. While assuming Toucon Beethoven Damashii, Ghost dons the adorned with the where he is able to create energy constructs of musical notes through sound and manipulate them in a manner similar to how a conductor controls an orchestra via hand gestures. Apperances: Ghost TBA - Toucon Billy the Kid= Toucon Billy the Kid Damashii *'Height': 204 cm. *'Weight': 107.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 9.3 t. *'Kicking power': 13.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 46.1 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 4.4 sec. is an upgraded version of Ghost's Billy the Kid Damashii, using the Transient suit of Toucon Boost Damashii. Accessed through the Billy the Kid Ghost Eyecon, this form bears the helmet with the faceplate. While assuming Toucon Billy the Kid Damashii, Ghost dons the adorned with the where he is able to utilize his Gan Gun Saber, Bat Clock Ghost Gadget, and/or the Sunglasseslasher for shooting-based attacks by either wielding them in their Gun Modes (or Blaster Mode in the case of the Sunglasseslasher) or combining the Gan Gun Saber with the Bat Clock to create its Rifle Mode. Ghost can also opt to wield either one of them alongside the Sunglasseslasher's Blaster Mode, though this has yet to be seen. Apperances: Ghost TBA - Toucon Robin= Toucon Robin Damashii is an upgraded version of Ghost's Robin Damashii, using the Transient suit of Toucon Boost Damashii. Accessed through the Robin Ghost Eyecon, this form bears the helmet with the faceplate. While assuming Toucon Robin Damashii, Ghost dons the adorned with the where he is able to combine the Condor Denwor Ghost Gadget with his Gan Gan Saber to create its Arrow Mode for him to use archery-based attacks with great effect. Apperances: Ghost TBA }} }}